Foundrychrselect
Character Select When you first login to the foundry you should come to the screen shown below left... The character that you see here is automatically generated for you. So that if you wish you can jump straight in and get designing! "Now study the screenshot below for a moment......." There are various options, important ones being: Bug: 'You can submit a bug report by using that green bug button, at the top left of your screen. ''This button may not be available on release.. '''Version: Written in the top middle of the screen in white. Use this to check your build version and see if it is current or not. This is Important to those who have disabled on-demand patching. Logout: This button teleports you outside the wonderhome of Gond! Back to reality!' ' Options: '''Here you can change all the video, gameplay and sound options. '''Support: Use this in order to Generate a support ticket.' '''A cs representitive will then be in touch soon.. This can take some time depending on demand. '''Exit the Foundry:' This beautiful button takes you to the game. It is disabled when the gameservers are not live, perhaps during a patch.' 'BUY/BUY: ' Buy character slots and zen right from this screen! '''Enter the Foundry: '''now this particular button is a complete mystery, I wonder.... You can delete the character and then create a new one anytime. Infact, when your character gets bugged (naked, looses skills, you respecced messed it up) just delete the character and recreate. Believe me, it may happen a lot. Good thing is that the foundry character is completely separate and unrelated to your game character. This one will have no bearing on your other two in game. ''If you wish to delete your character, you have to click where its name is displayed so the image to the right pops up on your screen, type the name of the character here to verify deletion. ''<------Yeah, he does that - just beachy!'' Press on the now-enabled "New Character" button. The following screens allow you to customise this charcter like you would any real character in the normal game outside of the foundry. This is so you can test different looks and builds compare them to your quests and surroundings and get everything just right.. For instance you can test your foundry UGC by creating each class in turn then rolling through calculating the difficulty for each type of class until you get the spawns just right! The character is created as soon as you press ok after naming. Then the character screen will close. Now you may progress to the next screen by using "Enter the foundry" button from character screen. You have mastered the 1st stage of the foundry. You can enter only when you have at least 1 valid character. However the content of foundry is not '''tied to any one character. OK - Your choice of shard will not matter. You may get logged out so just log back in. You may also have to wait in a queue if your not a founder... Next Page... Category:Browse Category:Foundryselectmenu Category:Foundrychrselect Category:Neverwinteronline_wiki Category:Foundry